Our Hands
by Lady Anya Black
Summary: MAJOR ENDING AND PLOT SPOILERS. Read at your own risk. "If there was one thing Oerba Yun Fang had a talent for, it was catching Light off guard." Yuri Lightning/Fang, you have been warned.
1. Our Hands

**BEFORE YOU READ: THIS STORY HAS MAJOR ENDING AND PLOT SPOILERS.**

**Also, please be patient with me. The characters may seem a bit OOC with some of the touchy-feely romance, but this is story is going in a different order. I'm giving you the conclusion and then showing you how things built up to this point.**

**I DO plan on adding more chapters. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

* * *

"You wanna talk?" Lebreau offered, serving up Lightning's fifth drink that night. The strawberry blonde offered little in response, but it was enough for the bartender to get the picture. Light picked up the shot glass and stared into the liquid. She could see a distorted reflection of her own face in it as the alcohol rippled. She felt sick, and not from the alcohol.

A rotting feeling in the pit of her stomach had refused to leave the moment she watched Fang and Vanille's triumph in saving Cocoon. The moment she awakened from her brief crystal stasis, she saw the end result, and she knew where the two women had gone.

Cocoon was safe. Serah was alive. The Fal'Cie were erradicated. Dajh and Sazh had been reunited. Serah and Snow were getting married. Everything was exactly as she had been too scared to hope for when they were still l'Cie. Of course, their vision of everybody being happy together had been false hope.

Fang and Vanille wouldn't be there to see Serah and Snow get married. They wouldn't be able to celebrate Dajh's seventh birthday. They wouldn't get to see the festival thrown in their honor.

Worst of all; Lightning would never get the opportunity to smack Fang for making another dumb decision.

There had to have been another way. Another way to save Cocoon that wouldn't have put the two Pulsians in an eternal sleep. There had to be a way to make their vision come true.

Lightning could feel her chest and her abdomen tighten, and a lump formed in her throat. She wouldn't cry. No matter how much alcohol was in her system--she wouldn't succumb to her emotions. Crying wouldn't fix anything. She just needed time.

"You sure you don't want to talk?" Lebreau offered again. This time Lightning stood, keeping her gaze downward at her shot glass. She quickly downed the poison, slammed the glass on the counter and turned to leave--but she was countered by another force. A tall man in a green jacket and an afro.

"S-Sazh," Lightning blurted in surprise.

"Snow told me you'd be here," the older man said, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder, "Let me take you home."

------

"This isn't the way to my house," Lightning said as Sazh drove the cruiser into a less familiar part of town. "I know," Sazh admitted, "We need to talk."

Lightning slumped against the side of the car, staring boredly out the window, trying to seem disinterested. "About what, exactly?"

"You know what I'm talkin' about, Farron," Sazh said firmly.

"No, Sazh, I'm not sure I do," Lightning retorted. She didn't want to tread on that topic now, or ever. As far as she was concerned, how she dealt with the loss of her comrades was her business.

"Listen to me, Lightning," Sazh started, his voice growing a bit softer, "Whether you believe me or not, your sister, your brother-in-law, Hope and I love you--"

"You don't know love," Lightning mumbled, not intending for Sazh to actually hear her. In response, he slammed on the brakes, causing Lightning to fly forward and nearly bash her forehead into the dash. "Watch it, Katzroy!" Light yelled.

"There's the Lightning I know," Sazh said, smirking, "And don't go spouting crap _you_ don't know anything about, Farron," he warned.

Lightning returned to staring boredly out the window, avoiding eye contact, "Just because you have a kid...-"

"I had a wife too, you know," Sazh interrupted, "What makes you think _you_ know anything about love, _Claire?"_

Lightning broke her gaze from the window and glared at Sazh, "Don't call me that."

Sazh rolled his eyes, "Claire, Lightning, whatever your name is; What makes you so sure you know what love is?"

Lightning's glare faltered and she looked down, uncertain of herself. She looked back out the window as she tried to formulate a decent, but nonintrusive response. "I'm not even sure I _do_ know," she said.

Sazh's brow furrowed, "What do you mean?"

Lightning closed her eyes and leaned her head against the window, "I don't know."

-----

_Oerba Village_

_-----_

"So this was your home?" Hope asked Vanille. The orange-haired Pulsian's frown disapated a little as she nodded. A sad smile appeared on her face as she parted wordlessly from the crowd. Worried, Hope was about to turn and follow her when Fang put a hand on his shoulder. He looked back, and Fang shook her head, "Give her some time," the older Pulsian told him. He simply nodded and walked closer to Snow and Sazh.

While the rest of the group continued to explore, Fang stopped to observe her surroundings and take everything in. Lightning tentatively approached her and stood next to her, gazing out into the sea. Fang looked at her curiously.

"Do you... want some time alone?" Lightning asked, trying to hide the sadness in her voice.

Fang could tell this was her way of showing sympathy, and couldn't help but smirk. She looked down at the ground, watching a small pile of fine crystal dust get swept up in the breeze. "Maybe for a bit."

Though a part of Lightning felt anchored to the spot next to Fang, she obliged and followed the boys towards the old school house.

"We'll find a good place to sleep," Snow called back to Fang. She didn't respond, instead, she continued to stare out into the sea, lost in her memories.

---

Not far from the school house where the group had set up camp for the night, was a set of steps leading down to the water. It was here that Fang sat, knees hugged to her chest, chin resting on her arms.

On the outside, Fang was brash, tough, cunning, and bright--she had the type of aloof attitude that normally would just piss Lightning off. It wasn't until Lightning caught sight of what made them so similar that she began to understand the woman's actions. Neither of them would show emotion willingly, and both of them would go through any lengths to protect those who were truly dear to them.

Unable to sleep, Lightning made her way out of the school house, spotting Fang near the water. It wasn't until Lightning was almost directly behind her that Fang realized she wasn't alone. And it wasn't until Lightning heard the crack in Fang's voice that she realized she was about to see the woman at her most vulnerable.

"Wh-what are you doing up?" Fang asked, resisting the urge to sniffle--though the cracking and pained tone made things all to obvious.

It seemed obvious, so Lightning took a spot next to Fang without a word. "Where's Vanille?"

"With Bhakti, looking over old recordings, I'd assume," she said, this time not bothering to hide a sharp sniffle.

After a short but awkward silence, Lightning finally asked, "How much do you remember of this place?"

Fang looked down at the water, then up at Cocoon. "A lot more than I was letting on."

Lightning was surprised, but didn't want to deter Fang from openning up, so she sat quietly.

After a short pause, she continued, "Vanille was lying to me--to us, rather." She sighed before going on, "I... was Ragnarok." She looked over at the other to gauge her reaction. When there wasn't one, she continued, "She didn't want me to feel bad, apparently. Said I was working too hard trying to take care of her."

Lightning stiffened slightly, "She's lucky to have someone like you to look out for her," she smiled sadly, "if only Serah had been so lucky."

Fang glanced over at Light and smiled a bit, "She _is _lucky."

Lightning smirked this time, "Yeah. Some big sister I am."

Fang frowned and bumped her shoulder into Lightning's, "Hey. Don't sell yourself short, kiddo."

Lightning smiled despite herself, "I'm not a kid."

"Whatever you say," Fang joked. Lightning shook her head, smiling just slightly--which Fang immediately took notice of. "You're smiling," she teased.

This caused the strawberry blonde to smile more, despite herself, "Be quiet."

Fang looked back out at the water, grinning to herself. After about a minute of quiet, Fang murmured, "I like it when you smile, Lightning."

If there was one thing Oerba Yun Fang had a talent for, it was catching Light off guard. She looked at the Pulsian in surprise. In response, Fang leaned in and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

She pulled away, much to Lightning's dismay. Her sad expression returned and she faced the water again. Lightning's heart raced and she couldn't pull her gaze away from the other woman. "Fang--I..." Lightning began, she wanted to complete that sentence. Since she had seen her sister and Snow together, sharing those intimate moments, exchanging sweet nothings, holding each other, Lightning desperately wanted to have a small part of that to herself. She wanted somebody to hold her, to tell her everything would be fine. She wanted someone to greet her at her door, instead of walking into her cold apartment every night, _alone._

But something told her that now was not the time.

Fang's sullen expression made it seem as if she didn't hear Lightning, or perhaps that she didn't _want _to hear Lightning. It was this simple assumption that caused the soldier's stomach to knot.

"I know."

Two short words.

Those two words were enough to cause everything in Lightning's mind to unravel. She held herself up with her hands on either side of her, gripping the step she was sitting on.

"Me too," she said, her tone felt reassuring to Light's ears, but her nerves got the best of her. She was tongue tied with a million thoughts clogging her brain, a million words being left unspoken.

Fang's hand reached for Lightning's and rested on it for a moment while the two sat quietly until she broke the connection and stood. She reached her hand down and Lightning took it, pulling herself to her feet. Fang's fingers laced with Lightnings and drew her closer for another kiss. Lightning hesitated for a moment, unsure if this is what Fang truly wanted, or if she simply needed an outlet for her emotion. She came to the conclusion that if that were the case, she would choose to be there for her, regardless. Their lips met once again, but for much longer this time. They lingered for a moment before parting just slightly, and this time it was Lightning who bridged the gap between them.

The twisting of emotion, between Fang's anguish over the loss of her people, and Lightning's fear of... everything. Of death, of losing Fang, of losing Serah, of crystal statsis, of never returning home... And then the white hot intensity of the connection between them.

Fang broke the kiss this time and looked into Lightning's eyes, searching. Trying to find that emotional connection in her eyes. At that moment, Light wore her emotion on her sleeve. Before she knew it, she had blurted the words she had never been willing to admit to herself.

"I'm scared."

Fang's expression softened and she whispered, "I am too."

They pulled apart and looked into each other's eyes once more, and Fang let her arm's drop, keeping one hand in Lightning's to lead her. "Come with me," she urged as she began going up the stairs.

Fang led the other to a humble abode, opposite of the schoolhouse. She whispered, "We can have more privacy here," before opening the door and finding Vanille laying on the floor next to a small robot, who was replaying a message.

The voices sounded a bit younger, a bit more innocent, but they were unmistakably the two Pulsian girls.

_"Say it again!" _Vanille's voice ordered.

Fang could be heard sighing in the background and muttering something inaudible.

_"Fang! Say it so Bhakti can hear you!" _Vanille urged, footsteps could be heard getting louder as they matched a second pair.

_"I love you, Vanille! Happy now?" _Fang said, exasperated, but still sounding sincere.

Vanille giggled, _"Yes!"_

What could be heard sounded like Vanille hugging Fang, who chuckled.

Lightning's hand dropped out of Fang's after the recording. Fang looked back at her, the answer was clear in her face as she tried to find an explaination in her head. Lightning just looked at Fang, smiling sorrowfully, she couldn't let Fang see her vulnerable again. Not now.

"Goodnight, Fang," she whispered before turning to leave.

The Pulsian hesitated, looking at the sleeping Vanille, and the woman she wanted. The answer was clear. Before Lightning could close the door, Fang pushed her way through, grabbing the soldier's hand to prevent her from leaving. She shut the door as to not let their words wake Vanille.

"Lightning," Fang said firmly, but she wouldn't look back at her.

"I can't do this, Fang. I can't," Lightning protested, trying to pull her hand away.

"I'm not letting go of you," Fang struggled as she tightly held onto her hand.

"Why are you doing this?" Lightning implored, her voice cracking. She didn't fight Fang's grip this time, but she wouldn't turn to look at her.

_My hands,_

_they only agree to hold_

_Your hands_

"Because I promised I would never let you go," Fang stated.

_and they don't wanna be without_

"Don't do this," Lightning begged, "Not to Vanille."

"You mean not to you."

"Don't..."

"I'm not letting you go."

_Your hands,_

_and they will not let me go,_

_no,_

_they will not let me go_

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading. If you couldn't tell, the lyrics towards the end are the lyrics from "My Hands," by Leona Lewis, from the ending of FFXIII. If you haven't heard the whole thing, please look it up on YouTube.**

**PLEASE LEAVE FEEDBACK.**

**Thanks again for reading, new chapters will be on their way,**

**Anya**


	2. Let Me Go

**As promised, here is chapter 2 in full.**

**PLEASE LEAVE FEEDBACK!!**

* * *

After giving Sazh the silent treatment, he finally dropped the sobering Lightning off at her apartment. Each step closer to her door felt heavier than the next. When she finally made it to her door, she paused, hesitating to enter her apartment alone. She reached for her key in her pocket and thumbed the pattern of it in her pocket before finally pulling it out. But before she could get her hands on the doorknob--it turned. In a second, a million thoughts entered her mind.

_Fang? Who's in my apartment? Did I lock the door? Is it possible she's back? How would she get in? Probably through a window. Wait, no, I lock those too. Who else has keys to my apartment? If it's Snow, I'm going to punch him so har-_

Her thoughts were interrupted as the door swung open and she saw her. Why was she here? Why _now?_

_How did she get here...? Oh that's right. I gave her a key._

Serah stood in the doorframe, looking at her sister with a sad but curious expression. "Claire...?" She said quietly.

Lightning winced at the sound of her old name, "How many people are going to call me that tonight?" she asked irritably as she stepped inside, shutting the door behind her. She walked over to her couch, Serah following closely enough to grab her hand. She sat, and her sister sat with her, still holding her hand.

Lightning was in no mood to talk. Sazh couldn't get anything out of her, and neither would Serah. Her business would always remain _her _business. She made the mistake of letting others get involved with her and it almost took their lives.

Actually, it took two.

"Light..." Serah started again. The older sister kept her eyes forward and she flipped on the TV with the nearby remote. Serah quickly reached for it and turned it back off. "Talk to me," she urged, tugging at her sister's hand.

_How would __**she**__ get out of a situation like this?_

_I walk steady on my feet_

_I talk_

_my voice obeys me_

"Alright, let's talk," Lightning said, turning her attention to her sister with feigned interest, "How's Snow?"

_Terrible cover. I'm no good at this._

Serah gave her a blank stare for a moment, then realized what she was trying to do. She shook her head, "Lightning, that's not what I want to talk about."

_What else can I say?_

"You're not pregnant... are you?" Lightning asked tenatively. The thought of her sister being pregnant with that meathead's child made her cringe.

This time Serah rolled her eyes, "You can't keep this up."

_Dammit._

So she settled for silence. But the silence was making her sleepy. Lightning had almost forgotten about the amount of alcohol she'd ingested. Serah wasn't settling for silence though, and she certainly wasn't going to let her sister sleep.

"I'm not going just sit by and let you get... like _this!"_ Serah said, throwing her sister's hand down on the couch. Lightning looked at her sister once again and then back to the TV, "I'm_ fine._"

Serah's frown deepened, "Look me in the eyes and say that."

Lightning knew she couldn't look her sister in the eyes and lie. So instead, she left. She rose from the couch and wordlessly made her way to her bedroom, closing the locking the door behind her before Serah had the chance to catch up.

Her sister angrily banged on the door for a few moments, demanding Lightning come back out. When it became obvious she wasn't going to get through to her sister that night, she left her with a few simple words.

"I promised myself I wouldn't let us grow apart, Lightning. Not after what happened last time."

Lightning cringed at the harsh words and sat down on her bed. "Lock the door on your way out," she said, and her response was met with the sound of feet slowly stepping away from the door, and finally the sound of the heavy apartment door closing.

When she was certain she was alone, Light kicked off her boots and laid down in her bed, not bothering to change out of her clothes or pull the blanket over her.

_I go out at night_

_sleep without the lights_

-----

_Palumpolum, Esthiem Residence_

-----

Shortly after things had calmed down in Palumpolum, Lightning had asked to be alone for a while. Hope and his father were quick to comply, offering Nora and Bartholomew's room as a refuge for Lightning and her thoughts--as well as a sleeping Snow. She leaned against the couple's vanity for some time, trying to absorb everything as she kept an eye on Snow. Since the Hanging Edge--since they had become l'Cie... since she found the person who was responsible for her sister's state, there had been no time to _just think_. Every moment spent not moving forward, was a moment closer to becoming a Cie'th. Becoming a Cie'th was not an option for Lightning, not until her sister was safe. The others? Lightning cared little for them. They had gotten themselves involved and it wasn't her job to save them, much less _guide_ them.

Hope on the other hand, had proven useful. A part of her wished that at least he would make it through the journey to have a chance to experience life. He'd been through a lot so far, and she firmly believed he would develop into a great man someday. He just needed a little direction was all. Apart from that though, Lightning was beginning to wish she was alone on this. Alone to conquer her Focus, or die trying. If she couldn't be alone for her journey, then at least for these few minutes of peace, she would make sure she had some solitude.

But a certain Pulsian woman would have _none_ of that.

Fang knocked softly on the door, letting her knuckles rest on the door and her head hung a bit as she waited for a response. When there was none, she slowly eased the door open. Lightning stood across the room, her focus on Snow. Fang entered slowly, "Feeling any better?" She asked tentatively. She was being ignored, but Oerba Yun Fang wasn't going to leave without having her say.

"Listen.. uh... Light... I wanted to talk to y-"

"Don't say another word," the soldier interrupted. Her eyes were set firmly away from the other woman, she was determined not to look Fang in the face.

"Ah... I see you're still... Yeah."

"Please just leave," Lightning said with a soft but firm tone.

"I'm not leaving until--"

"Please **leave**, Fang," Lightning said with a twinge of irritation.

Fang hesitated, trying to form the words in her head. Finally, she just stepped inside and closed the door. "I said I'm not leaving," she said softly while crossing her arms. Lightning glared at her out of the corner of her eye for a moment before returning her gaze to Snow. "I asked nicely once. I won't do it again," she warned.

Fang shook her head as she approached the soldier. She sat down on the small green stool and could visibly see Light tense up. The Pulsian was determined to make amends somehow.

"I'm not asking you to forgive me. Not yet anyways," Fang began. Lightning crossed her arms and looked down at the ground. She wasn't quite looking at Fang yet, but it was close enough for now.

"I wanted to protect Vanille... your sister getting caught up in that mess..." Fang stood and paced to the right a little, "I never, _ever_ would have wanted something like that to happen." She paced a back towards the chair and looked up at Lightning, "If I were in your shoes, and the same thing had happened to Vanille... I..." Fang struggled once again for the right words. "I would have done something terrible to the one responsible."

Lightning looked up at Fang, not glaring, but not exactly looking happy, "There isn't time to discuss this. I haven't decided how to react to all of this yet."

Fang smiled sadly a bit, "There hasn't been much time to do anything, has there?"

Lightning glared at the floor, rather than directly at Fang, "And who's fault do you think that is?" she muttered.

The words rang true in Fang's ears, but that made it no easier for her to take them, "Yeah," she said softly, scratching the back of her neck, "When all of this is over," she looked back up at Lightning, smiling hopefully, "Let me make all this up to you."

The soldier brushed past Fang and stepped closer to the bed where Snow lay recovering, "Let's just see if we can survive this _first_."

-----

_Present_

-----

Being a soldier, you become more conscious of things. Even in her sleep, Lightning could hear the soft footfalls on the carpet outside her bedroom door. Her eyes shot open and she sat up, her clothing felt remarkably restricting compared to her normal bedclothes. She then realized she hadn't changed from the night before. She was slightly grateful, in cause there was an intruder in her home.

_Goddammit, Serah. I told you to lock the door,_ Lightning thought.

She threw the blankets off her, grabbed her survival knife from her nightstand and approached the door slowly and quietly. She them opened the door, but what she saw surprised her. Hope had stopped midstep with a tray full of fresh cooked breakfast food, and a few hushed voices could be heard in the other room.

"What the hell is going on?" Lightning asked as she stepped around Hope. As she rounded the hallway, she saw Serah and Snow standing in the kitchen, cooking and being a typical couple; Sazh and Dajh sat at her dining room table, both talking quietly to the small Chocobo, referring to it as "Vang", like the bird was some form of homage to the two who gave their lives for Cocoon.

"What are you people doing in my home?" Lightning asked, the annoyance clear in her tone.

They all turned to see the sleepy, annoyed and slightly hung over Light staring at them. "Mornin' sis!" Snow greeted, leaving Serah to cook so he could force the soldier into an unwanted bear hug, lifting her several inches from the ground.

"Let me go, you lummox," Light demanded in an unamused tone. Snow complied, keeping his usual cheerful demeanor despite Light's irritation. But the annoyance melted away as she looked at her friends. They had all come to see her. To make her feel better.

"Um.. Lightning?" Hope grabbed at her sleeve from behind and looked down at the ground, "You're not... You're not mad that we're here, are you?" he asked quietly. Everyone looked to Lightning for her response.

The soldier shook her head at the boy and smiled softly at her friends, "No. I'm not mad."

Serah finished plating the food and wiped her hands on the apron she borrowed from Lightning's kitchen. She approached her sister and clasped her hands in her own, "I told you I wouldn't leave you like this." She looked behind her at the others who had come to see her sister, "None of us will."

_But when I think I'll be alright_

_I am always wrong_

_because_

She takes her place at the head of the table with Sazh to her left next to Dajh and Hope. Serah and Snow take their places to Light's left. Two places remain empty. The spot next to Serah, and opposite of Lightning at the other end of the table. In her mind, Lightning can't help herself but imagine the Pulsians sitting with them, enjoying the meal, talking, laughing, loving, reminiscing,

and living.

_My hands_

_don't wanna start again_

_My hands_

_No_

_They don't wanna understand_

_My hands_

_they shake and try to break_

_whatever peace I may find_

* * *

**I have to admit. Writing this chapter was a bit heart wrenching for me, personally. I really hope I didn't disappoint anyone. And I also hope you're wanting more, because I plan on adding more chapters in the near future.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Anya**

**PLEASE LEAVE FEEDBACK!!**


	3. Unspoken

**I hope you guys haven't lost interest while waiting for me to update! Here's the full chapter!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_I talk about you now_

_and go a day without crying_

_I go out with my friends now_

_I stay home all alone_

_And I don't see you everywhere_

_and I can say your name easily_

_I laugh a little louder_

_without you..._

Things had changed.

Two months passed and everyone seemed to fall into a routine. Serah had become Snow's little home maker while he organized the scouting at Cocoon's drop point. Hope had tagged along, wanting to be a part of NORA, saying he would be part of "something important." Sazh had joined a group that was working on creating new means of purifying water and manufacturing food without the aid of the Fal'Cie. Lightning on the other hand, had rejoined the Peace Corp in an attempt to help people accumulate to the changes. Without Fal'Cie, things had undoubtly become hectic and much more complicated. Most people were unhappy with the changes at first, but most found it futile to complain about something that simply wasn't changing.

Two months turned into three, and then four, and things changed once more. Because of her experience on Pulse, she was forced to resign from the Peace Corp to help NORA's attempts at settling. Of course, Snow would never let her go alone.

-----

_Archylte_

-----

He was much more grown up now. Still young, but he had become more mature with the responsibility given to him--and he seemed determined to impress Light.

"You look nice in your uniform," Lightning said, still looking down at Hope. He had grown a few inches, but it would be a while before he would be at eye level with her.

Lightning still retained her khaki uniform from the Peace Corp, while Hope was dressed a bit more like a soldier. Dark pants, white shirt, dark jacket, and a shoulder pad to indicate his "rank." _How unlike NORA to assign ranks_, Lightning couldn't help but think, _Seems Snow has grown up some, too._

Hope smiled at his superior and took his seat next to Lightning in the small cruiser vessal. It was a small military grade transport with a two-person cockpit, cargo and living space for the two to utilize how they saw fit. Despite the comfort of the cruiser, Lightning was determined to travel Pulse the way Fang had taught her it was meant to be.

_Don't go getting all sentimental again, _Lightning reminded herself as Archylte came into view.

"Do you think we should split up? I could check out the Yaschas Massif while you check out the Eastern Tors... or-or maybe we should stick together.. in case we encounter something... What do you think, Light?" Hope asked, trying his very best to sound strategic.

But the soldier was lost in her thoughts. She stared out the window, trying to spot that familiar yellow amidst the green field.

"Light...?"

"Huh? Sorry," she blurted as her mind returned to the situation, "I doubt much has changed. You can take the cruiser. I'd rather go on foot."

"... Y-You... You trust me to drive this?" Hope said in shock.

After scanning the field once more, Lightning made a sharp turn in the direction of her target.

"Got it."

-----

"**These** are chocobos?" Lightning exclaimed.

"What do you mean? Don't tell me you haven't ridden one of these babies?" Fang asked, patting one of the gargantuan yellow birds.

"No, it's just..."

Fang smirked, "Just what, darlin?"

Lightning couldn't seem to shake the surprise in her voice, "They're just so..."

Her words were cut short as Vanille hopped on top of one of the chocobos effortlessly and began leading it around without reins or any sort of assistance. Hope watched in awe--Which Vanille couldn't help but notice. She extended her hands for him to take, and hoisted him up to sit in front of her.

"Whoa-waitaminute! I don't know how to uh... drive this thing?"

"It's easy!" Snow said, sitting atop his own bird. He gave it a rough kick and the bird bucked, nearly tossing him off and took off faster than he could control.

Sazh on the other hand, was managing fairily well. He was being slow and overly cautious, but at least he was maintaining his balance. "I got him," he grumbled as he slowly got his chocobo started in the direction of the runaway bird.

Lightning on the other hand, was left on her feet amidst a sea of yellow. "I'm not good with animals. I'll just continue on my fee-"

"Not so fast, princess," Fang interrupted, grabbing Lightning by the shoulders and pushed her in the opposite direction. "I got you all to myself, and I'm not just gonna let you wander off by yourself."

"F-Fang, no. I really don't want to do thi-"

Fang was the first to mount and she brought Lightning with her, keeping her hands firmly placed on Light's hips. "Nice and easy... be gentle--not too fast or you'll fall off," Fang instructed. Lightning's face immediately turned pink. She was a soldier. These were things she just... didn't do.

"First time for everything," Lightning muttered, trying to seem tough despite her position.

"Now hold on and give her a light kick," Fang said, adjusting to make herself comfortable behind Lightning. The motion behind her only caused Lightning to freeze and blush once more--but she willed her body to move, and it thankfully obeyed.

For once, it seemed, since Lightning had met Fang, the two of them were getting along. Not only were they getting along, but, suffice to say, Lightning was _enjoying_ herself.

"Now just give a light tug here and she'll turn the way you want her t--" Despite the gentle instruction, Lightning was a bit too eager is taking control of the bird. She tugged too hard on the bird, causing it to react as Snow's had, bucking the two of them off before taking off, leaving the two frazzled girls without a ride, and separated from their companions.

"I said a _light_ tug, not a-"

"Not another word," Lightning warned with a sharp glare.

"Shutting up," Fang said, holding her hands up defensively.

Despite feeling like a fool, Lightning stood, offering Fang a hand. She "graciously" accepted by tugging Lightning down on top of her. Taken off guard, Lightning fell, though Fang seemed to take the brunt of the trip.

"F-FANG," Lightning yelled as she tried to pull herself together and off of the other woman.

After a good laugh Fang stood and looked Lightning in the eye, "You are by _far_ the most stuffy person I have ever met."

Lightning's brow furrowed, "Stuffy?" she repeated, "You don't even know me," she added defensively.

Fang shrugged and picked her spear from the ground, "Not that you'd give me the chance to get to know you," she teased. Though this only suceeded in pissing Miss Farron off even more.

Ignoring Fang's earlier statement, Lightning continued ahead of the other woman in their march to find another ride.

"I'm right, aren't I?" Fang called from behind her.

"Right about what?" Lightning shot back.

"You're not even remotely interested in talking to me, are you?" Fang asked.

_Damn right I'm not, _Light thought to herself.

"Go on. Ask me a question. Anything! I'll be completely honest with you!"

_You're asking for it. _Finally after some thought, Lightning found her question, just as another chocobo came in sight. She stopped dead in her tracks, causing Fang to almost fall onto her.

"...What is it?" Fang asked, wondering if Lightning had seen soldiers or some other hostile approaching.

"Did you realize what you had done during the incident?"

Fang, already prepared for such a question, remained cool. "Yes," she said flatly.

This didn't seem to quell Lightning's rage at all. She turned to face the slightly taller woman, "You knew, and yet you allowed it to happen, to _my _sister?"

Fang stared right through Lightning as she spoke, "I had no idea who your sister, or anyone was. Frankly, I hardly know you, Snow, Sazh or the kid either." She crossed her arms as she continued speaking, "You would have done the same for Serah."

_That _struck a cord. It was clear that Light would have walked through fire for her sister, so of course a few lives in the process would have meant little to her if her sister's well being was at stake. She'd already taken plenty of soldiers' lives to get to where she was. But that was different right? They were soldiers. Prepared and trained to die to protect their people--just as Lightning was ready to throw her life down for the safety of Cocoon. Before she became a l'Cie that is. Regardless of soldiers' killed... would Lightning have done the same as Fang to protect her sister?

The answer seemed obvious; accepting that particular answer, however...

That meant forgiving Fang. And Lightning wasn't sure she was ready to place her anger in something other than that woman just yet.

-------

Later that night

-------

The night had progressed with little out of either of the women. Even as the six sat around the fire at their basecamp chatting about their time with the chocobo, the two remained quiet.

"Fang..." Vanille leaned up against her friend, "What's bothering you?"

Snow looked at Lightning and Fang in turn, nodding his head in agreement, "Yeah, the two of you have barely spoken since we got back. Something up?"

Shaken out of her reverie, Lightning looked at Snow for a moment before shaking her head and returning her dull gaze to the fire.

"It's been a long day," Fang explained with a fake grin. She stretched and stood, "I'm gonna go for a little walk," she said, grabbing her spear before setting off on foot.

Once they figured she was out of ear shot, Vanille and the boys turned their attention to Lightning, "What's going on with you two?" Sazh asked, sounding genuinely worried.

_Can I forgive her?_ Lightning asked, turning the question over in her head once more, _Am I... really being that hypocritical?_

"Light?" Hope called, trying to get her attention, "Lightning?"

Light looked up at her friends once more, not even noticing the missing Fang at first. "What?"

Sazh's brow furrowed, "What's wrong with you, girl?"

It was then that she noticed the vacant spot next to Vanille. "Where'd she go?" she asked, looking around for a sign of Fang.

Vanille frowned, "She said she was gonna go for a walk."

Hope nodded and motioned to the direction of the girl's path, "She went that way. She'll probably be back la--hey wait, where are you going?" Hope asked as Lightning got to her feet and followed the same path.

"I'm gonna go get her," Lightning muttered.

-------

_plip, plip, thunk._

"Two," Fang said in disappointment while thumbing the other flat rock in her hand. She flicked her wrist, throwing the rock toward the pond.

_plip, plip, thunk._

Frustrated, she kicked at the dirt near the water's edge and let out a huff.

_plip, plip, plip, plip..._

The appearance of another rock being thrown from behind her caught Fang by surprise, and even moreso, the quick suscession of skips the stone made before falling silently into the water.

"What do you want?" Fang asked, slightly irritated that her solitude was being interrupted.

"You answered my question," Lightning said, taking the few steps forward to be at Fang's side. She took a deep breath, tore her gaze from the pond and looked Fang in the eye. "Now you can ask me one," she said quietly.

Fang's expression softened as she watched the calm features of the soldier. After some thought, she looked back at the pond and sighed, "Honestly, I wouldn't know where to begin." She lowered herself so she was sitting on her haunches, and searched for another stone to throw. Lightning followed suit, but instead sat on the grass.

"How about... we do question for a question?" Fang suggested.

Lightning considered it for a moment. She wasn't good at the whole "conversation" thing, so perhaps taking turns would make things easier.

"Fine," she said with a nod, "How long have you-"

"Whoa whoa, hold on girlie," Fang interrupted, "I thought it was my turn to ask."

Lightning smirked, "But wasn't that a question?"

"What? Asking if you wanted to play this little question game?"

"Well, yeah," Light teased.

"... Oh, you're clever Farron."

The soldier let out a chuckle, "Not as stuck up as you might think," she shot back.

Fang smirked, "Maybe. But this _is_ the first time I've seen you smile. Much less laugh."

Lightning's face turned a light pink. She was right.

"Then again, I couldn't see your face while we were riding the chocobo. Hard not to smile on those things, eh?" Fang jabbed, elbowing Light in the arm.

Lightning rolled her eyes, "I like Cocoon's more."

Fang shrugged, "I can't really say. Never seen a 'coon chocobo."

"Did you just said " 'coon"?" Lightning asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, so?"

"It just sound so... deragatory."

"Maybe that's what I should start calling you," Fang added as she pretended to consider the possibility.

"Don't even think about it."

Fang let out a scoff, "Alright then, fine. What's your question, 'coon?"

Lightning glared at her, "Airhead," she mumbled.

"What was that?"

Lightning mock-cleared her throat, "Oerban."

"Oh ho, _now_ who's the name-caller here?" Fang teased.

Lightning rolled her eyes, but her smile remained. They weren't going to get anywhere at this rate, "Ask," Lightning told her. Technically it _was_ her turn.

Fang smiled, "Alright. What are you gonna do when this is all over?"

Lightning raised her eyebrow, "Assuming we survive?"

"I doubt a Fal'Cie has the strength to take down a soldier as stubborn as you," Fang added.

Disregarding that statement, Lightning thought for a moment. "To be honest, I never really thought about it."

Fang's face went blank, "You've gotta be kidding me."

"What?"

"Here you are, marching along to fight this destiny written for you, and you don't even consider the idea that you might _live?_"

Lightning shook her head, "It's not that I don't think we'll survive. It's just..."

"Just...?"

"Say we do survive, and we do whatever it is we need to do... What kind of place would we be offered in this world?"

Fang nodded and sat down, "Now you understand."

Lightning gave her ally a confused look, "Understand what?"

"How I felt, I suppose."

And it dawned on her. Nobody would intend on being a l'Cie. In a way, Serah was in Fang's shoes... And now Lightning was too. Beyond being l'Cie, Lightning found she had a lot more in common with Fang than she anticipated.

"How did it happen?" Lightning asked.

"How did I finish my focus?"

"No, how did you... become a l'Cie?"

Fang was silent for a moment, then shook her head, "To be honest... I have no idea. I don't know how I became involved with Vanille. I don't even know how many focuses I've had." Suddenly the Oerban seemed very troubled, "I don't... exactly trust what Vanille has told me."

This was news to Lightning. It seemed as though the only thing in Fang's world was the other Oerban girl.

"What do you mean?" Light asked.

Smiling fakely, Fang shook her head, "My turn."

Lightning frowned, "Alright, fine."

"What's life like on Cocoon?" Fang asked. She crossed her arms and leaned towards her knees, resting her head on her arms as she listened intently to Lightning's explaination. The explaination soon turned to stories, each one seemed to pique Fang's interest, as if she were trying to imagine how her life might be if she were to live on Cocoon.

"Do you think I would fit in?" Fang asked. Lightning cringed at the question and let out a soft chuckle, "Maybe with a change of clothing..."

Fang frowned, "What's wrong with my clothes?"

Lightning smiled fakely, "Well, nothing, it's just... you wouldn't exactly fit in."

Fang smirked, "It's alright. I think I would do best to return to Oerba anyway."

Whether they lived or died, a part of Lightning became a bit sad knowing she would be parting with her comrades--Fang especially.

"There's been something I've been meaning to tell you," Fang said, looking away from Lightning.

Confused as to what it might be, Lightning stiffened a bit, "What is it?"

Fang reached for Lightning's face, brushing her cheek softly as she picked a feather out of the girl's hair. "You've had this in your hair since we got kicked off our first chocobo."

Lightning didn't know whether to laugh or smack Fang for making her so nervous over something so small. She simply took the feather from her hand and looked at it. "Hard to believe that just a few hours ago, I hated you," Lightning blurted.

Despite the harsh statement, Fang simply smirked and nodded, "Yeah."

Expecting an equally harsh statement from the woman, Lightning was surprised to hear just a mild "yeah."

"That's it?" she asked.

Fang gave her a confused look, "What do you mean?"

"You mean you didn't harbor some kind of... I don't know, anger or something towards me?"

Fang shrugged, "You had every right to be mad at me. Hell, I'd still be pissed if Vanille and I were in your's and Serah's shoes."

The two were quiet for a moment, reflecting as they stared out at the pond.

"I was wrong about you," Lightning finally admitted, "You're... not even close to what I thought you were."

Fang looked at her friend curiously, "I'm not?"

"I thought you were this... heartless monster who didn't care who got in her way," she explained, feeling somewhat shameful, "As it turns out... you're quite the opposite."

Fang's face turned a light pink. She was embarassed--something Lightning had never imagined she'd see.

"Oh I can be heartless," Fang said quickly, trying to cover up her sudden change in demeanor.

Lightning chuckled, "Somehow, I doubt that."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Well then. Is it my turn to ask a question?" Fang asked, smiling mischevieously.

Lightning raised an eyebrow, "I suppose, yeah."

"Have you ever been "involved" with someone?"

Lightning's face went blank. She just _had_ to go there. How old were they now? 14?

"That's not exactly--"

"Oh come on, Farron. What's the harm?" Fang urged.

Lightning let out a sigh and looked back out at the water, "I take back what I said about you not being heartless."

Fang elbowed her in the arm again, "Is little Miss Lightning embarassed to talk about her love life?"

Lightning rolled her eyes, "I never had time for one."

Fang gave her a blank stare, "I don't believe you."

Lightning glared at her again, "What's not to believe? Life on Cocoon is different."

"Serah managed to land herself a man--and from what you told me, Snow certainly wasn't the first one."

"Where are you going with this?" Lightning asked with a twinge of annoyance.

"Why's the older sister so unlucky?"

"I don't know! Maybe I'm not attractive enough!" Lightning said, crossing her arms and avoiding Fang's eyes once again.

"No."

"Huh?"

"No, that's not even close," Fang said confidently.

"What on Gran Pulse are you getting at?" Lightning finally asked, her face turning redder by the second.

"Lightning..." Fang urged again, trying to get a sincere answer out of her.

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe I just wasn't interested?"

"Perhaps. But I think it's something else," Fang teased, "I think you're scared."

This was just too much for the soldier to take sitting down. She rose to her feet with her fists balled at her side, _"Scared?_ Scared of _what,_ exactly?" Lightning demanded.

Fang stood to match Lightning's eyes, "Everything."

"Wh-what?!"

"I bet you can list on one hand the number of people you've opened up to like you have with me. And we haven't even gotten _that_ personal yet."

_Goddammit, she's right,_ Lightning admitted to herself. Rather than responding, she simply looked away, "I'm _not_ scared."

"I'm not convinced," Fang said, but this time more matter-of-factly than teasing. She reattached her spear to her back and turned to head back to camp. She shrugged, "Then again, it's not like you could prove it to me."

Furious beyond all sense, Lightning was determined to prove her wrong. She grabbed the woman by the sash on her shoulder and pulled her back so they were facing one another. Without thinking, she closed the gap between them and pressed her lips against Fang's as she gripped the woman's sash, preventing her from pulling away. Not that Fang was making any attempt to.

In the few moments that passed between the two, Lightning's whole nervous system seemed to react. Her heart sped up, every touch, every sensation, _everything_ was intensified. When she finally realized what she had been doing, Lightning let go of her. She looked up at the confused, but somewhat satisfied looking Oerban.

"W-What are you looking at?" Lightning asked when Fang's eyes wouldn't leave her, "I told you. I'm not scared."

"You look terrified to me," Fang pointed out.

_Oh dear Eden, what did I just do?_

--------------------------------------------------

**Sorry about the wait everyone. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. And as you can probably already guess, I plan on adding more.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**And once again: PLEASE LEAVE FEEDBACK!!**


End file.
